


The knight in sooty armor

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is overprotective of his love on a picnic in Ered Luin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The knight in sooty armor

It was all because of the flowers. The ridiculous flowers.

“Be careful. Do not get lost,” Thorin had cautioned.  


“Of course I won’t,” you’d scoffed.  


But there was always one more flower, prettier than the last and just beyond your reach, and having followed the enticing scents and jewel-like colors that beckoned you ever forward, you now found yourself in an unfamiliar clearing with no sense of how to get back to your picnicking spot.

You’d been lucky to coax Thorin away from the blacksmith’s shop for a picnic in the first place. He had come along muttering about work that remained to be done and reports of bandits in the woods outside of town, and after listening sympathetically, you’d settled him on the woolen blanket and set out to kiss away his distractions. Not that you minded. His mouth was flavored with the summer strawberries you’d brought for dessert, his hair sun-warmed under your caressing fingers, and you could easily get as lost in those blue eyes as you now were in the forest.

Ah, yes. Lost.

You looked around the clearing, searching for any landmarks that might shed light on your path, but you soon realized that the only landmarks you’d noticed as you walked were now bunched into a bouquet in your hand. Grumbling a curse in Khuzdul under your breath, you reflected that you’d rather bed down here with the wild animals and bandits than admit your predicament to Thorin.

You had just sat on an old stump to consider your best course of action when you heard a commotion coming toward you through the trees. You leaped to your feet, your heart in your throat as something crashed through the underbrush in a blur of fur and metal, and Thorin stood before you, steely-eyed, brandishing a dagger in one hand and a heavy blacksmith’s hammer in the other. He turned in a swift circle, scanning the clearing, and hurried to your side, weapons at the ready. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” you stared at him, your eyes wide in wonderment. “What are you doing?”  


“Well,” he said, beginning to look abashed, “when you didn’t come back, I thought you might be in danger…bandits…in the woods…” he trailed off self-consciously.  


A small, fond smile crept across your face. “No. I, uh,” you cleared your throat. “I was just a bit…lost.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Did I not tell you?”

“I know, I know,” you rolled your eyes. “You were right.”  


Thorin’s expression softened, and he had just leaned to kiss you with a smile tugging at his lips when a twig snapped with a loud crack somewhere among the trees. He whirled around, raising the dagger and hammer again, stepping protectively in front of you. You held your breath, feeling the tension in his body as he shielded yours, and suddenly a large jackrabbit bounded jauntily into the clearing. Thorin’s heavy exhalation matched yours, and the rabbit started and scampered off into the forest.

You looked at Thorin as quiet descended on the clearing once again, and a giggle burst uncontrollably from you. He began to chuckle, and the more you thought about the scene you’d just witnessed, the more your laughter grew. At last you sighed, shaking your head. “Well, I’ve been courted by a few lads, but I’ve never been on an outing quite like this.”

You returned together to where your blanket and picnic basket awaited and gathered your possessions to walk back into town. At last, stopping at the door of the smithy, you turned to Thorin, frowning. “How did you manage to bring your hammer, anyway?” 

Thorin’s smile was a bit sheepish. “In the picnic basket.”

Your laugh rang out again. “So that’s why you insisted on carrying it. And here I thought you were being a gentleman.”

“I was. I brought it to protect you from ruffians.”  


You smiled, and reached to smooth his hair over his shoulder. “Thorin Oakenshield, what am I going to do with you?”

To your surprise, he took you in his arms and kissed you deeply, right in the street, not caring a fig for the stares and chuckles of passersby. Your cheeks flamed as he released you and opened the door to return to work. With a last look and a grin, he said, “perhaps you should marry me, so I can always defend you against marauding rabbits.”

The door closed behind him before you could react, leaving you staring after him, a smile spreading across your blushing face, clutching your handful of wildflowers.


End file.
